Beast Boy
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: A couple poems that kinda go together! Oh and they are about Beast Boy! Please Read & REVIEW!
1. Someone Be My Hero

**Title: Beast Boy**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for uhmm…I'm not sure. Oh well!**

**Summary: A couple poems that kinda go together!!!!! Oh and they are about Beast Boy!!!!! Please Read & REVIEW!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Beast Boy Chapter 1 Someone Be My Hero:**

Somebody save me

Please

Someone be my Hero

I need one

It hurts so badly

Someone PLEASE be my Hero

Please someone

Anyone

Save me

Before I take my final leap

My final stand

Save me

Someone be my Hero

Before it is too late

I need a Hero

NOW!

Save me

Before I run out of time

Because my clock is ticking

Ticking…

Ticking…

Ticking…

And soon it will stop

The clock is ticking

And no one's come yet

It is time to stand up

It is time for my Hero to come

It is time to do

What

Is

Right!

**P.S. That was chapter 1! I hope you liked it…A LOT!!!!! Please review I live off of reviews…see I'm already dying without them (cough) SEE?! SO PLEASE BE MY HERO AND REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Time To Grow Up

**Title: Beast Boy**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for uhmm…I'm not sure. Oh well!**

**Summary: A couple poems that kinda go together!!!!! Oh and they are about Beast Boy!!!!! Please Read & REVIEW!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Beast Boy Chapter 2 Time To Grown Up:**

Hey listen to me

I am talking to you

Stop being selfish

Stop acting like some four year-old

I know you are not like that

And this is NOT some game

There are lives involved

And they are in your

Rough and brutal hands

If you are not careful

You will crush them

Into a trillion little shards

Shards that cannot be mended

So it is time to grow up

It is time to act your age

It is time to win the fight

Don't lose

You can't

It is not an option!

**P.S. This is chappie 2. I am having fun writing this! But hey do you wanna know a secret. Do ya? Well come a little closer. Closer. Closer. (Screams in you ear) THAN REVIEW PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU I AM DYING AGAIN AND THAT IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT GOOD!!!!! (lol y'all know I love yas!)**


	3. Someone

**Title: Beast Boy**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for uhmm…I'm not sure. Oh well!**

**Summary: A couple poems that kinda go together!!!!! Oh and they are about Beast Boy!!!!! Please Read & REVIEW!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Beast Boy Chapter 3 Someone:**

Someone understand

Someone…

Someone listen

Someone…

Someone care

Someone…

Someone love me

Someone…

Someone dare

Someone…

Someone be my Hero

Someone…

Someone help before it is too late

Someone…

If you don't help

Someone…

You are sighing my fate

Someone…

A fate worse than death

Someone…

It's coming, my fate

Someone…

And it is here…

And…

I…

Need…

Someone…

To…

Help…

Just…

Someone...

**P.S. I am so excited this is fun…I know I am easily amused but hey what can I say…please review…thank you!!!!!**


	4. Time's Up!

**Title: Beast Boy**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for uhmm…I'm not sure. Oh well!**

**Summary: A couple poems that kinda go together!!!!! Oh and they are about Beast Boy!!!!! Please Read & REVIEW!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Beast Boy Chapter 4 Times Up:**

Save me please

Before I run out of time

And I fear

That I am getting

Way too near

To the end

Of my time

Save me please

I am running out of time

And you haven't moved

You just stand there

Staring with wide cold eyes

With unbelieving eyes

With shocked eyes

With frightened eyes

Maybe you think

If you close your

Cold,

Unbelieving,

Shocked,

Frightened,

And wide, wide eyes

And your mind to the world

That all of this will just go away

And it will all have just been a bad

And tragic dream

Well I hate to burst your happy little bubble

No

Scratch

That

I love bursting your stupid bubble

It isn't some dumb dream

You are not going to wake up

You can pinch till your skin falls off

But that won't change a thing

So GET OVER IT already

This is not some dream

So wake up!

I was waiting here

And you did nothing

And that is all you did

You acted like some terrified little wolf pup.

But guess what?

While you were freaking out

And acting like that dumb wolf pup

My time ran out

And now my time is up

**P.S. I finished yeah!!!!! I hope y'all liked…Nay LOVED IT!!!!! please read and review!!!!!**


End file.
